Monta una escoba
by a-lunatica
Summary: Volar en escoba era un placer; ver volar a Potter, no tenía precio. SLASH Drarry


**Título:** Monta un escoba

**Género:** PWP, parafilias.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Beta:** nadie, me avisan si hay dedazos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** ¿escobafilia? XDD Excitación sexual al observar cómo montan, acarician, tocan y vuelan sobre una escoba.

**Notas:** Fic escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Caribelleih. Y como mi mente está mala, no sólo te escribí una parafilia, sino que la inventé XD. Además, sé que te gusta el Quidditch.

* * *

**Monta un escoba**

Vio un brillo dorado pasar a su lado, sintió al buscador del otro equipo bajar acelerar en la búsqueda de la pequeña y escurridiza snitch, y él siguiendo su instinto de competencia, lo siguió

Vio un brillo dorado pasar a su lado, sintió al buscador del otro equipo acelerar en la búsqueda de la pequeña y escurridiza snitch, y él siguiendo su instinto de competencia, lo siguió.

Apegó su cuerpo contra la escoba para disminuir el roce con el viento, fijó sus ojos plateados en la meta y aceleró, con la clara intención de ganarle a Potter; estaba bastante harto de que Potter fuera la estrella del Quidditch europeo. Él también era un excelente buscador.

A pesar de su secreto, y de los efectos de su secreto, generalmente ganaba. Los buscadores contrarios eran poco atractivos o malos. Y en ambos casos, siempre se lograba controlar.

Considerando lo anterior, cuando le informaron que jugaría contra el héroe del mundo mágico, se alegró, si Potter estaba igual que como lo recordaba, no habría problema, él no encontraría atractivo y deseable a alguien como Potter, con sus lentes horribles, ropa de segunda mano y el pelo como un puerco espín en sus últimos días de vida.

Sin embargo, debió recordar que el imbécil de Potter tenía como hobby arruinarle la vida. Él no tenía cómo saber que Potter había cambiado sus lentes por una lentillas y que sus ojos se veían imposiblemente verdes; su pelo seguía siendo caótico, pero en vez de parecer un puerco espín moribundo, le daba un aspecto sexy, cómo saliendo de un polvo.

¡Y la ropa! Potter no tenía derecho a vestirse con esos horribles pantalones muggles ajustados, que le marcaban el trasero de aquella forma tan… tan… _agradable_.

Intentando no pensar en eso, se concentró en perseguir la snitch, pero ella, caprichosa, se perdió de vista, provocando su propia perdición.

Seguramente la snitch también lo odiaba.

Potter comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, buscando. Y según Draco, provocándolo. Era imposible que supiera su pequeño secreto, era imposible, pero sus movimientos parecían hechos para provocar lo que estaba sintiendo Draco.

Y es que Draco se excitaba al ver a hombres volando en escobas. Montándolas y ajustando sus cuerpos contra ellas.

No le excitaba cualquier hombre, el era selectivo. Draco se pateó mentalmente por no haber previsto eso; Potter y sus manos, Potter y su cuerpo, observarlo sería su perdición.

Las manos de Potter estaban firmes en el mango de la escoba y Draco podía imaginarlas apretando sus nalgas con fuerza. Potter se sintió observado y lo miró, Draco notó cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse y a ser más consciente del hombre que estaba volando a unos metros de él.

Las manos de Potter comenzaron a moverse, arriba y abajo, apretando, frotando, incluso usando sus uñas descuidadamente.

Draco sabía que no lo hacía apropósito, el noble héroe no usaría un truco tan bajo para vencerlo ¿cierto?

Potter llevó una mano hasta la punta y se inclinó, Draco sintió realmente cómo si su creciente erección estuviera siendo estimulada por aquellas manos, y notó, de forma nítida, cómo unos labios ansiosos se acercaban a ella.

Pero no podía ser, Potter estaba a cinco metros de él y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando y él ya imaginaba a esos labios rojos y besables rodeando su miembro, y chupando, y lamiendo. Un grito asustado lo sacó de aquella ensoñación y lo alertó justo a tiempo para esquivar un Bludger.

Intentó despejarse, respirar hondo y no prestar atención a su necesitada entrepierna. Sentía los pantalones apretando y recordándole qué sucedía allá abajo, dónde no quería dirigir su vista porque sabía que al hacerlo tendría que terminar, y tendría que aceptar que las manos de Potter sobre la escoba, esos movimientos ingenuos, naturales, esa acción de frotar y raspar y apretar, le estaban calentando la sangre.

Pero fue inevitable. Sus ojos se fijaron en su propia entrepierna y debió utilizar todo su autocontrol para que sus manos, que mantenía en el mango de su escoba, no fueran a aliviar del dolor que estaba sintiendo por la presión de su miembro erguido.

Porque él no quería correrse pensando en las manos de Potter.

Draco estaba en el aire, estático y con la cabeza gacha, controlando su agitada respiración, las piernas apretadas alrededor del palo de la escoba intentando controlar los estremecimientos que le provocaba la imagen de Potter, que ahora estaba en su mente torturándolo.

No notó cómo Potter lo miraba y cómo se acercaba a él.

―¿Estás bien?

Draco se estremeció, escuchar esa voz tan cerca y ver esos labios tan reales, no lo ayudaban en nada.

―¿Qué pasa Potter, te cansaste de hacer el show para tus fans?― le réplica era estúpida y no asustaba a nadie, pero Draco se conformó con que su voz no reflejara la necesidad que sentía.

―¿Tienes miedo?

―En tus sueños― Draco no tenía miedo. Tenía una erección de los cojones, por eso no podía buscar la jodida snitch.

―Entonces, atrévete ―dijo Potter y salió volando en dirección contraria.

Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando odiarlo y deseando controlarse. Pero el cuerpo de Potter estaba inclinado nuevamente sobre la escoba y sus piernas apretaban el mango con fuerza. No puedo evitarlo, imaginó esas piernas rodeándolo mientras él lo penetraba, mientras se aliviaba.

Potter lo había retado y a él no le quedaba más que cumplir.

Fue salvado por la campana, Draco bajó al camarín ansioso por desahogarse, aprovechando el tiempo medio e ignorando los reproches de sus compañeros por su pésima actuación. Sabía que si se aliviaba podría jugar mejor, ganar, y ,definitivamente, olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta, necesitaba cinco minutos a solas. Ansioso, dejó la escoba a un lado, en su rápida carrera hacia la soledad había olvidado dejarla en el campo. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y suspiró. Nadie sabría de la debilidad que tenía con la sexy forma de volar de Potter.

Comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, intentando disfrutar de aquella situación, ya no tenía más opciones. Su erección fue liberada completamente y tomó la punta entre sus dedos, presionó suave y soltó un gemido ahogado.

La mano libre se dirigió hacia sus testículos y los acunó. Perdido cómo estaba en las sensaciones, no notó cómo alguien lo había observado desde el principio, cómo unos ojos verdes lo estaban devorando y cómo esa presencia se acercaba.

Cuando sintió que una mano temblorosa acompañaba a la suya masturbándolo, se paralizó. Sintió un cuerpo firme y plano apretarse contra el suyo, y fue consciente de que aquel cuerpo estaba tan excitado como el suyo. Había una erección presionando contra su trasero. Los movimientos rítmicos de aquella mano lo relajaron, y se dejó hacer bajo la lluvia de sensaciones que lo atacaba.

Los cabellos de aquel chico rozaban con la sensible piel de su cuello, provocándole pequeños estremecimientos que se unían a los movimientos convulsivos de su cuerpo al embestir en contra de la mano ajena que había desplazado a la suya. A Draco no le importó, necesitaba desahogarse y si alguien lo ayudaba, él no se quejaría, no en el estado en que se encontraba.

Draco deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y apretó firmemente la erección ajena. No vio quién era el misterioso hombre que recorría su miembro con agilidad y presteza.

Coló sus dedos al interior del pantalón del hombre que estaba a su espalda y comenzó a deslizarlos desde la base a la punta de la erección. En la posición en que estaba era difícil hacer bien ese trabajo, pero se esforzó.

Estaba gimiendo, aún cuando se mordía el labio inferior para evitarlo. Ser masturbado así, por un extraño, era excitante. No más que observar cómo las manos ásperas de Potter recorrían el palo de la escoba y cómo su cuerpo parecía estar follándoselo, pero era lo que tenía.

Cuando sintió que lo dedos ajenos recorrían su erección desde la base a la punta, cómo llegaban a ésta y giraban palma, presionando, no lo soportó más. Apretó con fuerza el miembro que estaba acariciando y se arqueó, corriéndose en la mano solidaria que lo había ayudado.

Su cabeza estaba en el hombro de su acompañante y Draco se giró, deseando saber quién era.

Potter lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo y Draco, aún bajo los efectos del intenso orgasmo, deslizó su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Harry, liberando su polla y comenzando a acariciarla.

Draco acercó su boca al cuello que se le ofrecía y lo mordió, provocando que Potter gimiera y cerrara los ojos.

Su mano, experta, bombeó el miembro de Potter sin cuestionar ni pensar en lo extraño de la situación. Draco sintió al otro cuerpo contra el suyo, sosteniéndose, sintió las rodillas de Harry flexionarse levemente y pasó la mano libre por la cintura de éste, dejando su erección atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

Potter aprovechó la posición y cuando se corrió, lo hizo ahogando un gemido en el hombro de Draco que estaba mordiendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos normalizando sus respiraciones, evitando mirarse.

Draco se arregló la ropa y Potter lo imitó.

El rubio, sonriendo satisfecho dijo―: Así que era cierto, al chico que vivió le gusta ser jodido.

―Lo mismo digo, Malfoy, y que sepas que tu secreto― miró significativamente a la entrepierna del rubio― no es algo difícil de adivinar.

Draco no tenía nada que decir, aquello no necesitaba más explicación.

―Vamos a jugar― dijo Draco, cambiando de tema― te haré morder el polvo― _y quizás algo más._

―Más quisieras, Malfoy.― Y Draco supo que no refería sólo al Quidditch.

Draco salió del baño seguido de Potter. Con una sonrisa satisfecha y arrogante en el rostro, dispuesto a ganar.

Si excitarse viendo a Potter montando a una escoba traía esos beneficios, él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo en todos los partidos.

* * *

_¿Alguien lleva la cuenta de las parafilias que he escrito? dios, estoy pervirtiendo al fandom XD_


End file.
